


he'd look just like you'd want him to

by littlelocaldreamer



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Edmonton Oilers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelocaldreamer/pseuds/littlelocaldreamer
Summary: Leon should be embarrassed.But he can’tstop.
Relationships: Leon Draisaitl/Connor McDavid
Comments: 12
Kudos: 202





	he'd look just like you'd want him to

**Author's Note:**

> title by the killers

It’s rare to get a real smile out of Connor, which makes him seem deadly serious and boring. But the truth is that people have been demanding his attention for so many years that he just doesn’t give that part of himself—the genuine, loose part—away so easily.

He’s got the weight of the entire hockey world on his shoulders. No one ever lets him forget. 

Leon tries to ease the pressure but he’s got a target on his back now too. People have plenty to say about him. 

“Let’s get out of here,” he whispers to Connor, dropping a hand to his lower back.

They’re at a strange club somewhere in Buffalo, right in the middle of a week long road trip that always leaves them all irritated and beyond exhausted. 

Going out had been Nursey’s idea. “A little cheering up for the boys.”

Connor doesn’t look much like he’s enjoying it and Leon’s probably a little too drunk. Even though they don’t have a game tomorrow they still have to travel and being hungover on a plane is the absolute worst. 

He just wants to let loose—that’s all. 

Maybe a little too much. 

They should probably go. 

But Connor shocks him by saying, “Let’s stay. I need...this.”

Leon’s eyebrows shoot up. “Your call.”

Even though Connor’s friends with everyone, he’s closest to Leon. Because he’s still young, Connor’s captaincy has been riddled with mood swings; so a lot of the team keeps a respectful distance. Not to mention the whole “Savior of Hockey” moniker. That can be a little intimidating. 

Maybe isolating, as well. Connor spends more time alone than people realize. 

So Leon sticks close. 

With the way Connor will smile at him and sometimes bring him coffee or snacks or send cute animals pictures in the middle of the day—it’s really not a hardship. 

“I want to stay,” Connor nearly shouts over the music. The lights have dimmed and there’s a different crowd filing in now, clothes covering less, make up more intense. 

There are a lot of pretty people here. 

Leon nudges Connor towards the bar. “Let’s do it.”

They never get to go out, get to drink even less, so within a half an hour they’re both pretty drunk. 

Connor’s attempting to talk to everyone on the team and he’s doing a decent job of it, but Leon thinks he needs to let go of the responsibility for a bit. 

“Honestly, Eichel can go—“

“Hey now,” Leon interrupts, coming up behind Connor, “remember we’re in his territory, eh?”

Connor looks sheepish as he glances back, shrugging with a smile. Leon can’t help but wrap an arm around his shoulders, helpless to his proximity. 

“Come dance with me?”

Connor nods. 

Leon steals him away from Neal and Kass with a playful wink, nudging him in the direction of the dance floor. 

Things are tense between them, but not in the way the press or fans would expect. There’s no competition, no jealousy out on or off the ice. 

They’ve been flirting and keeping proximity for weeks now, to the point where Connor’s started wearing Leon’s clothes again. Even the Oilers social media intern caught that—posted it on Instagram for the world to see. Connor in Leon’s fossil gray peacoat, strutting down the steps of the plane like he wasn’t completely messing with Leon’s mental health.

They don’t talk about the first time—where they basically lived out of one another’s suitcases and sometimes slept together in the same bed on road trips. 

They don’t talk about how the only time Leon attempted to make a move Connor jerked his head so hard he hit the wall and had to lay down for several hours after. 

They don’t talk about how the summer after all that closeness, they both went and got girlfriends. 

They don’t talk about how when Leon broke it off with his, Connor did the same not even a month later. 

They don’t talk. 

And that’s the problem. 

But Leon doesn’t want to talk right now. He wants to dance. 

He takes Connor’s hand into his own, uncaring if their teammates see, and drags him onto the massive dance floor. There’s crazy fog machines and rainbow lights flashing all around them, an excellent disguise, but Leon still takes them into a far corner.

They’re away from anyone they know, camouflaged by the drunken couples grinding all over one another. 

Leon’s just drunk enough to want to do the same and not care about the consequences. And from the glazed look Connor shoots at him while Leon pushes him against the wall—he’s feeling the same. 

Leon’s a good dancer, sexy and sensual. His ex suggested they learn salsa together his last summer home and the work paid off. He moves so comfortably in his own skin, taking control of both his and Connor’s movements so confidently. 

“Leon!” Connor shouts over the music with a manic grin, allowing himself to be swayed to the beat. 

Leon laughs, turning him in his arms and plastering himself all along Connor’s back. “Is this okay?” He asks loudly. 

Connor leans into him, taking Leon’s massive hands and placing them on his hips. “What do you think?”

Leon presses his smile into Connor’s neck, sparing a moment to glance around. 

Even here, Leon is especially protective of Connor. Connor always has to be in charge, be aware of what he says and how he acts. Leon doesn’t want that for him right now. 

Leon wants him to let his hair down. 

There’s no one they know even remotely close by and the people who are near them don’t pay them any attention anyway. 

There’s a wild intensity building in Leon’s belly, a loose recklessness. He wants to make bad decisions. 

He pulls Connor into the cradle of his hips, stifling a groan under his breath as he presses the tip of his nose to the nape of his neck. 

He smells like coconut. Leon wants to taste. 

There’s alcohol in his veins, flashing lights all around them. They aren’t world famous hockey players here—they’re no one. Completely invisible. 

Leon kisses his neck, hands sweating and heart rapidly pounding in his chest. 

He’s wanted this for so long. 

Connor’s hands fly to where Leon’s are on his body, covering them and squeezing down. He doesn’t push Leon away, doesn’t run off; stammering and awkward like he can sometimes get when a situation overwhelms him. 

No, he moves in even closer, holds Leon even tighter. 

The lights switch from multicolored to blinding white, giving off some sort of futuristic aesthetic. It makes their own little corner of the club even darker, more illicit. 

Leon goes for it, not knowing if he’ll get another chance. 

He shoves Connor into the wall, careful of his head, and leans into him, feeling energized and stupidly happy. 

He mouths, “Can I?” 

Connor nods and licks his lips, looking shy and nervous. 

Leon really wants to mess him up. 

He brings a hand to Connor’s throat, wrapping it in a loose grip as the other lands on the hinge of his jaw, easing it open.

“That’s it,” Leon murmurs, moving in. 

Connor’s eyes are wide in the glimpses of light but he doesn’t look scared. Leon boxes him in against the wall anyway, wanting to keep him covered from the people around them. 

Connor shocks him by taking initiative and closing the distance between them; connecting their mouths while sliding a powerful thigh snugly up between Leon’s legs. 

The multiple points of contact make Leon shiver, unable to hold back once he knows what Connor tastes like. 

He barely squeezes down on Connor’s throat but feels the vibration of a moan anyway. He moves a hand from his jaw to the cut of his hip, fingers teasing as they barely skim the baby soft skin under his black sweater. 

Their kiss deepens as the bumping bass intensifies and Leon can’t hold back, grinding his hard cock into the dip of Connor’s hip. There’s an answering hardness awaiting him and they both moan into their kiss, tongues sliding slick and sensually together. 

Connor’s arms wrap around Leon’s neck and Leon brings a hand to his thigh, gripping it in his gigantic palm and lifting it up to wrap loosely around his waist. 

Connor gasps as the move allows their cocks to directly align in a delicious slide of friction. 

“Leon,” Connor gasps, hiding his face in Leon’s throat and licking at the skin there. 

Leon’s grip tightens as he moves his hand from Connor’s neck back to his ass, squeezing down on it and forcing it forward; harder into his body. 

They’re not even remotely dancing; Leon thrusting against Connor over and over again while Connor whines into his neck, high and pained like he’s hurt. 

But he’s not. Says, “I feel amazing.”

And, “This is so good.”

Then, “What’s the next move?”

He’s speaking loudly enough for Leon to hear but he still has to pull back to doublecheck—to make sure he’s understanding what Connor’s implying. 

Instead of saying something again Connor dips forward and kisses him, filthy and loose and tasting of rum and Coke. 

Leon groans into it, uncaring of how eager he must come off. He takes Connor’s hand in his own, pulling him even further into the crowd. 

Connor laughs, a loud pleased thing, and gives him a smirk. 

Leon’s lip quirks to the side and he slides his tongue out, tasting sweat and salt and Connor.

Leon takes him by his hips again, this time turning him around in the cradle of his own and lining them so Connor’s back is to Leon’s chest. 

The pressure on his cock from Connor’s firm, muscular ass is enough to make his toes curl in his Docs. Connor’s neck is flushed and glistening and right there so Leon bites down on it and sucks—desperate to leave a mark. 

Connor’s hands come up to Leon’s head, wrapping around his neck as he sways back and forth to the music, grinding back as Leon grinds forward. 

Leon continues kissing and sucking and licking, wishing he could better hear all the sounds he’s dragging from Connor’s mouth. 

He wraps an arm around his waist, molding them even closer as the music switches to something faster and dirtier. 

Leon‘s losing himself, control steadily slipping through his fingers the more turned on he gets. He’s practically humping Connor in public at this rate. He should be embarrassed. 

But he can’t _stop._

And neither can Connor.

Connor moves his hands, planting them on the wall in front of them and puts his back in it—like he’s riding Leon’s dick the best he can fully clothed. 

“Oh _fuck—_ ”

It feels so good saliva gathers in Leon’s mouth, threatening to spill over unless he swallows.

He wonders if Connor would swallow—

“Jesus,” he pants, helpless, bringing his face to Connor’s neck and hiding there. 

“We have to get out of here,” he says as loud as he can, unable to stop himself from sucking another quick, pink mark on the Next One’s skin.

Leon’s losing his grasp on reality at an alarming rate and Connor takes control then, reading the play beautifully. 

If they stay here, Leon will get them both off in their pants. It’ll be impossibly hot in the moment but embarrassing and awkward afterwards. 

They need to be somewhere private—and soon. 

Connor leads the way, only pausing to look back at him once with a gaze so heated Leon’s knees buckle momentarily. 

They don’t speak once they’re outside, it’s somewhat jarring—going from the blaring music inside to the quiet activity around them outside. 

Leon briefly wonders if Connor’s having second thoughts but a quick smile once their car arrives is enough reassurance. 

There’s soft rock playing in the cab back to the hotel, Leon listens as a man sings about a lady in red and takes deep, calming breaths. Connor’s close by but they don’t touch.

Leon wants to, badly. 

They don’t run into any of the team in the hotel once they’ve returned and even though he’s tipsy Leon spares a moment to be grateful. It wouldn’t be the worst thing—him and Connor are together a lot already. 

But if someone saw them they’d probably want to join them, and Leon’s not in the mood to share Connor’s attention. 

The elevator ride to their floor is fraught with sexual tension. They keep looking at one another, licking their lips or grabbing at their mouths. 

It’s ridiculous. 

It’s magnificent.

Leon’s never been so keyed up for sex in his entire life, easily able to sleep with whomever he wants. Connor’s got him sitting pretty right on the edge, probably not even aware of his effect. 

Leon looks at the span of his shoulders as they exit the elevator. Not as broad as his own but still mouth-watering, still powerful. 

Leon can’t resist pressing against his body once they reach his room door, leaning into it with a relieved sigh. 

It feels so good to finally touch him. 

No one around them to make him self-conscious, no journalists reporting on their every step, no coaches or teammates to chirp them over their minor codependency. 

Before he walks into the room Connor turns to him with a small, shy smile. He opens his mouth, then abruptly closes it. 

Leon hesitates before he asks, not wanting to push. 

“Con?”

Connor closes his eyes and shakes his head, sheepish. “It’s nothing. Just—I like your body.”

His cheeks are so pink they’re almost red and Leon finds it utterly distracting. He almost misses what Connor just said because of how fucking endeared he is. 

“What?”

Connor laughs but it comes out as mostly a groan. He looks so embarrassed. It makes Leon smile. 

“Please don’t make me say it again.”

Connor leans into the door and tilts his head back, cheeks pink— leveling Leon with a curious, hooded gaze. The air is thick between them, heavy with an uncertain type of lust. It’s not just primal—it’s almost gentle. Connor wants to be taken care of. 

Leon can do that. 

“Hey, it’s alright.”

Leon moves forward, heart racing, just about to kiss him when the sound of an elevator down the hall startles them both. 

The tension breaks and Connor giggles, ushering him in with an enthusiastic, “Come on!”

Leon can’t help but laugh too. Connor’s energy has always been infectious. 

It helps to pull him out of his head too, trying to come up with a game plan now that they’re here. But the gravity of the situation must spook Connor; because his face closes off at the sight of the bed and he mutters he has to pee before fleeing for privacy. 

It’s good though, it’s fine. They’re both drunk and in a little too deep over their heads. Leon takes a couple of slow, soothing breaths; wonders if Connor is doing the exact same thing behind the door. 

Standing in the entryway makes him anxious so Leon putters over to the sink, taking the time to pour them both glasses of water before downing his in a couple of gulps. 

It feels good going down his throat.

He wonders if Connor—

He shrugs off the thought, pushing his hands into his pockets. He refuses to give into any awkwardness. Connor is his teammate, his captain, his best friend of over 4 years. 

They’ve been through thick and thin—stunning highs and heartbreaking lows, painful losses and joyful wins.

They can navigate resurrecting a disenchanted franchise. They can conquer any critics of their split lines. They can turn their backs on fair weather fans. 

This is—different. Which is scary. But they can get through this. 

By the time the bathroom door opens and Connor walks out, Leon has determined the only way this night is ending is on a good note. 

He notices how Connor is holding himself entirely too tight immediately. 

He’ll start there. 

“Are we okay—“ Connor begins, but Leon doesn’t let him finish. They’ve come so far already tonight. And they work their asses off day in and day out. 

They need to let go.

They need to relax. 

“We need this,” Leon tells him, taking his hand and leading them over to the bed. Everyone follows Connor’s lead; the team, other players in the NHL, his family, his friends. Maybe it’s time he gave up some of that control. It might as well be now. 

Leon gently presses him down into the pillows, shoving away most of his feelings and choosing only to focus on pleasure as a guide. 

He looks at Connor, keeping his face as open as he possibly can—so afraid of scaring him away. His lips quirk up, momentarily uncertain. 

But Connor smiles at him, so soft and gentle. Whispers, “Come here.”

Leon spreads his body over him, holding himself up on his strong forearms as he brings their mouths together in the sweetest, most plush kiss. 

The vibe here is completely different than in the club. They’re not out of their minds with lust even though they’re both obviously hard. They’re not straining to be heard over the music because it’s so quiet, the only sound a melody of their mouths meeting. It’s private and secret and theirs alone. 

Leon’s skin vibrates where Connor touches, big hands slipping under Leon’s black shirt and intertwining across his lower back. 

It’s slow and lazy. No pressure to rush. 

They kiss for what feels like hours, to the point where Leon actually yawns into Connor’s mouth—so happy and equally sleepy.

Connor laughs, and it’s just so gentle Leon could cry. “Tired, bud?”

Leon shyly ducks his head. “Maybe a little.”

Connor leans up, taking most of Leon’s weight surprisingly well as he adjusts them into a sitting position. 

He makes a grimace as he sniffs the air that has Leon laughing too loud. “What is it?”

Connor sighs, looking immensely put out. “We smell like a bar.”

Leon grins so wide it feels like his whole mouth is stretched out. “Shower then sleep?”

Connor’s eyes crinkle at the suggestion. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

By the time they’re both in the shower Leon’s energy has resurfaced significantly. He pulls Connor to him under the hot water, kissing at his lips even though his own are tender and sore. 

He can’t get enough of him.

Connor breaks it first, head angling down to suck along his wet neck—sure to leave a mark with how hard his lips press in. It feels so good Leon grabs at his ass, taking both cheeks into the palms of his hands and squeezing tight enough Connor’s brought to his tip-toes. 

“Yeah just like that,” he gasps out, kissing Leon again, sensual and teasing and so good Leon’s knees buckle.

Leon pulls away, maneuvering them until Connor’s back is pressed against his big broad chest and he can shampoo his hair. He plays with Connor’s scalp for a few minutes, massaging at it with his thumbs and scritching through any tangles. Connor told him once that his mom used to rub his head when he was little and it would help calm him down.

He thinks it must be working because Connor keeps swaying back into Leon with all sorts of pleased sighs. 

He’s not even really paying attention to his own arousal, pressed gently up against Connor’s ass. All he wants is to take care of Connor, treat him so well and careful he falls asleep right away. 

But Connor, ever the selfless gentleman, takes it upon himself to make certain Leon is also having a good time. He turns his head and drags him down into a filthy kiss, opening his mouth right away for their tongues to slide together. 

After only a few seconds, Leon’s left breathless. 

“Figures,” he mutters against Connor’s lips with a smirk.

Connor keeps kissing him, even as he responds, “What?”

“That even here you excel,” Leon answers, running his hands through Connor’s soaked, longer than usual locks. He lets his hand drift down over his defined abdomen, resting lightly on his belly button just above his fully erect cock. 

Connor huffs, turning his head away. “Stop.”

He doesn’t actually mean it; is just playing coy.

Leon wraps his hand around Connor’s cock, starting off slow in his strokes. 

“Oh? You want me to stop?” He can’t help how flirty his tone is, he’s so giddy he could float away.

Connor leans back into him with a laugh which quickly turns to a groan as Leon speeds up the pace. Between the water and Connor’s natural bodily response, it’s slick between his legs and the sensation almost makes Leon’s knees buckle. But he has to hold them up, he has to get Connor off. He’s shaking with how badly he needs it. 

Leon takes his free hand and wraps it across Connor’s chest, taking on even more of his weight as he begins grinding into the slick, slippery cleft of Connor’s ass.

“Fuck, _baby_ —“

Connor’s hands go to the wall in a move mirroring the one from the club earlier but this time there’s no one around to stop their fall into total debauchery.

“Yeah,” Connor moans, echoing loud off the ceramic tiles, “fuck me—“

Leon wants to, wants to push inside his body so desperately his mouth fills with saliva at the mere mention. 

“Next time,” he promises, speeding up his hand and thrusts in time, “next time I’ll get in you for real—fuck you so deep—“

Connor pushes back into him, whining and trembling as slick from his cock coats the shower wall. 

“Want it,” he slurs, turning to hide his face in Leon’s neck, hips arching weakly.

“Me too.” Leon presses kisses all atop his forehead, soft and urgent as he fucks his hips harder against his warm, wet skin. 

“That’s it, come on Leo—do it—“

Leon loses any remaining thread of control, pushing them both into the wall to help take their weight as Leon’s hands clamp down on Connor’s hips. He comes over all his back, groaning loud in his ear as the pulses in his cock weaken his knees. 

It feels so good he loses his train of thought for a few moments, holding onto Connor tight as he can in the warmth of their shower. 

They’re in serious danger of passing out so Connor takes it upon himself to clean them both up and dry their bodies off before guiding Leon in a sleepy, dreamlike walk back to their cloud of a bed. 

Leon’s too tired to be self-conscious of how he immediately wraps himself around Connor once they’re both situated under the covers; he just— needs to be as close to him as possible, is all. He’s feeling a lot of overwhelming emotions but he’s too tired to process any of them right now. 

He can do that in the morning. Hopefully with Connor. 

“Leo?”

Leon presses the tip of his nose to Connor’s nape, humming under his breath. 

“Don’t go anywhere, okay?”

Leon smiles and squeezes him. Says softly, “You got it, super star.”

**Author's Note:**

> ASG 2020 coming up and i'm ALL in my feels about 9729. thanks for reading! PLEASE feel free to come check out that mcdrai content on my tumblr: littlelocaldreamer88


End file.
